1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printed circuit boards and conductive traces used to carry signals within printed circuit boards.
2. Background of the Related Art
The memory system of a motherboard may include a memory controller in communication with multiple memory module connectors coupled together in a daisy chain topology where one connector is coupled to the next connector and so on. Typically, the same etch design is used throughout the memory system or network, meaning that each segment of conductive traces used to couple the memory controller and each memory module connector has the same cross-sectional dimensions. However, when the memory module connectors become populated with memory modules, the load in that portion of the memory system changes and causes the characteristic impedance in that portion to change. The impedance mismatch between the segments of the memory system can cause unwanted reflections and noise.